Marry Your Daughter
by GiftedPunk
Summary: When does true love ever run smoothly especially in Stroybrooke? Following Royal protocol Regina believes that gaining the Charmings permission to marry Emma would be the tricky part... who knew? One-shot. Fluff. Rated T


**AN-** I do not own OUaT or its characters but I can dream.

I woke up in the middle of the night and this is the result. I don`t even know. ;0)

I make zero excuses for being English and zero excuses for using the correct spellings, if they were wrong English would be called American, yes. ;0) LoL.

* * *

Marry your Daughter.

Sunlight streamed into the former Evil Queen`s bedroom. Laying on her side Regina faced her golden haired Saviour who remarkably remained in a blissful slumber completely unaware of the internal struggle the raven haired beauty beside her waged as she reluctantly resisted the urge to tuck an errant strand of blonde hair behind a delicate ear and place a gentle kiss upon the blonde`s soft lips.

A small smile curled the corners of Regina`s lips complete adoration for the blonde shone from her every pore as the familiar feeling of butterflies uncoiling their wings and taking flight spread within. Never before had Regina felt so blissfully content and serene, and here, in this moment her heart struggled to contain the unfathomable amount of love and devotion the beautiful blonde elicited from within.

Regina closed her eyes; her chest slowly heaving as she inhaled everything Emma. A lone tear escaped her eye despite her best attempts at remaining stoic, before Regina could hide the evidence of her overwhelming emotions she felt Emma`s soft lips ghost the moist trail placing tender kisses against delicate tear stained skin.

Emma`s lips tentatively captured Regina`s in a chaste kiss, unable to resist, Regina`s hands instinctively lost themselves within blonde tresses, the silky strands intertwining themselves with Regina`s slender fingers.

Regina`s emotions overwhelmed her bleeding through turning the kiss more passionate and desperate with each passing moment. Regina needed Emma to understand, to know that she meant everything to her; everything she had ever wanted, everything she had ever needed were here in her arms and if she were to ever lose Emma... No; she simply would not allow it. She could not lose the Saviour, the woman she had fallen so completely, undeniably and irrevocably in love with.

Regina stiffened, Emma sensing her inner turmoil gently released the brunettes lips her hand gently reaching up to cup a delicate cheek as to not to lose their connection completely

"What is it?" Emma gently coaxed her voice a gravelly whisper "Have I done something to upset you?"

Snuggling into the blonde`s touch Regina`s eyes remained closed, taking a resigned breath her head downturned slightly as she revealed her truth

"I love you" Regina`s voice but a whisper "Emma... I love you"

Emma`s mouth widened into a smile of complete and utter devotion as the familiar feeling of fire breathing dragons awakening caused a flush of warmth and desire to spread within. Placing her index and middle finger under Regina`s chin Emma gently tilted the brunettes downturned head until she were admiring the most exquisite creature she had ever uncounted in her entire life.

"I love you... My Queen"

Regina`s eyes blinked open hurriedly searching sparkling green orbs for any hint of a lie

"Y-you... you love me?"

Regina`s eyes stayed focused intently upon those of green searching, waiting to catch the Saviour in a lie

"Regina... I love you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I-I... yes-no... I mean... I don`t know?"

"I used to be indecisive but now I'm... not so sure" Chuckled Emma

"I-I had hoped but I did not dare to believe..."

"Believe"

Emma reached for Regina`s wrist both sets of eyes following its movement as Emma guided the appendage to rest tentatively over her chest.

"Do you feel that?"

Regina nodded pushing her palm firmly against the warmth of Emma`s chest. Glancing towards one another reverently time appeared to cease as Emma`s own hand intertwined with Regina`s over her heart.

"Have no doubt my Queen that my heart beats for only you. It will always protect you. It will always want you. It will always need you. Without you it and I are incomplete. It will always love you and will belong to you forever. I am hopelessly in love with you Regina"

Hearing the truth of Emma`s words and seeing the smiling truth from her eye`s Regina captured Emma`s lips in a searing kiss as the tears flowed from both women's eyes freely.

SQ

Regina paced back and forth across the Mayoral office it was nearly time for her eleven o`clock to arrive. Straightening her attire one last time she sat behind her desk anxiously drumming her fingers atop it.

" _You can do this"_ her internal mantra _"You can do this"_

"Madame Mayor your eleven o`clock is here" The secretaries voice crashing through her inner musings

Talking a deep breath Regina steeled her nerve; it all comes down to this.

"Please show them in Eva"

Regina rose from behind her desk walking to stand before it as the doors to the Mayoral Office opened, gesturing with her hand she motioned towards the leather sofa

"Miss Blanchard, Mr Nolan... Please, be seated. Would you care for refreshments, tea perhaps?"

"No thank you Madame Mayor" Snow replied sharing a worried look with Charming "We really just want to know why we have been summonsed..."

"Snow, I have done no such thing as summon you, I-I merely have something important to discuss with you and Mr Nolan. Would you mind if I poured myself a drink"

Without waiting for a reply Regina walked to a nearby cabinet nervously pouring a generous serving of her famous apple cider into a crystal tumbler. Downing the cider in one shot she placed the tumbler shakily down as she eased out a slow breath

"Regina your acting very strangely, is everything okay?" asked David

"Yes-yes it must appear as though I am quite off kilter"

"Regina it must be important if it has you this anxious. Is it Rumple, I thought after Neverland..."

"No-no, it isn't Rumple."

There was an awkward silence

"Look Madame Mayor" David boomed "Snow and I have taken time out of work so unless you have something important to tell us..."

"You are right." Regina sat in the leather seat opposite eyeing the couple intently

"So?" asked Snow

"I have made many mistakes..."

"That's an understatement" David sniggered

"Daa-vid" Snow cautioned

"What? Well it's true"

"Let Regina talk it's obvious this isn't easy for her and Emma would want us to listen to her so please David, for our daughters sake let's hear her out"

"Ok-ay, ok-ay" David held his hands up in apology

"Thank you Snow." Regina smiled at her warmly "Like I said, I have made many mistakes most of which you are painfully aware of. As we have come to learn my life was never truly my own having been manipulated by those whom I trusted into enacting the curse that brought us all to Storybrook, although I find I cannot regret my actions-before you interrupt me with outrage please let me explain. How could I possibly regret my actions when they have brought me the two loves of my life?"

Regina paused looking between the couple who smiled warmly at her, getting a nod of affirmation she continued

"Henry began to change the Evil Queen as soon as he was placed within her arms, how ironic that true love was already at work with the arrival of a child. Snow, David your grandson is my first true love; of course the Evil Queen still made mistakes but she wanted to be better for Henry, he had set her on the path to redemption and with the surprise arrival of Ms Swan the Evil Queens days were numbered. I knew-I knew the first moment I laid eyes upon Emma wearing that red leather monstrosity... looking into her eyes it felt-it felt like- like home but of course the Evil Queen would not give up so easily. Travelling to Neverland with the Saviour and the idiotic Charming's on a quest to save Henry I departed Storybrooke as the Evil Queen but returned as Regina Mills, putting our differences aside our estranged family saved Henry but Snow, David... our estranged family also saved Regina Mills from the Evil Queen..."

Pausing Regina`s shoulders heaved with pent emotion, Snows cheeks were stained with mascara as tears fell freely at Regina`s sincerity whilst David furrowed his brow in confusion not quite able to believe this was the Evil Queen that had tried to destroy their happiness on so many occasions.

"As you are aware Emma and I entered into a relationship soon after returning from Neverland, a relationship that neither of you fully approve of. The change between Emma and I, well it-it was unexpected and subtle, I am unsure as to how it happened exactly and now ten months later I find myself..."

"Emma is-is your true love" It wasn't a question more of a statement "I thought but-but I-I thought..." Stammered Snow "I mean I saw-I saw the way you both looked at each other, it`s the same way Charming and I look at one another but-but..."

"I love Emma... Snow, David. Your daughter is the second love of my life."

"What do you mean, the second? This can`t be happening" Shouted David "You're the Evil Queen your incapable of love"

Regina`s shoulders slumped, her heart beginning to ache

"DAVID" Shouted Snow "It`s clear Regina hasn't been the Evil Queen for some time, now I suggest you take a deep breath, use those two fleshy things on the side of your head to do twice as much listening as you do shouting. Regina I apologise for my idiotic husbands outburst, please continue"

"I love Emma; I believe her to be my true love, my soul mate. Emma is everything to me and the thought of losing her it-it terrifies me..."

Regina clutched at her chest a stab of pain shooting though it at the thought, immediately her cell phone rang

"Excuse me I have to take this, its Emma"

Charming looked at Snow Incredulously, Snow rested her hand gently upon his forearm calming his growing ire

"It`s true love Charming, you know its true"

"No. I don`t believe it, it's just a trick by the Evil Queen a-a dirty trick for revenge she`s always wanted to destroy our happiness"

"David I can tell you now that if we're not on board with this relationship the only people`s happiness that will be destroyed are our daughters, our grandsons and Regina`s. Regina loves our daughter and what`s more our daughter loves her. Charming look at Regina, take a really good look at her"

Regina held the phone, quietly soothing the worried voice in her ear. Her hand covered her heart a warm smile gracing her lips as she whispered words of comfort and hushed I love you`s into the receiver before pressing end call and returning to the conversation

"I apologise for the interruption Emma was... "

"Worried, she felt your anxiety" David supplied

"This is a new development it is a little..."

"Unsettling" He chuckled

"Quite. So where were we? "

"True love"

"Yes. I believe Emma to be my true love our growing connection attesting to this premise"

"Why are we here, what point are you trying to make Regina?" Queried Snow "You`ve called a formal meeting, you`ve appealed to our goodness and sensibilities to recognise the change in you, which we do see or we wouldn`t be sat having this conversation. What do you wish to ask us Regina?"

Regina stood, straightening her poise she lifted her chin, an air of regality descending upon her making her every bit the Royal she was.

"Queen Snow, Prince Charming of the White Kingdom I humbly ask by right as Queen of the Black Realm for your permission to ask your daughter, Princess Emma of the White Kingdom to become my Queen." Regina paused as emotion threatened to overwhelm her "Snow, David... I am completely and irrevocably in love with your daughter, I humbly ask as Regina Mills for your blessing to ask Emma to become my wife. I promise to spend the rest of my days protecting, loving and proving that I am truly worthy of her devotion. Emma is... Emma is my happy ending."

Snow sprang from the sofa enveloping Regina in a crushing embrace; tears flowed from both of their eyes as Regina returned the hug wholeheartedly. The clearing of a throat interrupted the reunion, linking arms Snow and Regina turned their attention to David who smiled endearingly at his wife before speaking

"Queen Regina of the Black Realm" Charming paced in front of the sofa full of aplomb "Queen Snow of the White Kingdom and I have considered your request and it would please us greatly to grant you permission to ask Princess Emma of the White Kingdom to become your Queen"

Regina`s hand squeezed Snow`s tightly as they smiled first at one another and finally at Charming. It was now Snow`s turn to render Regina speechless, holding her hands tightly within her own Snow smiled lovingly

"I believed with all my heart that the loving young girl I once knew would return and here you are, Regina Mills standing humbly before us, I just didn't realise it would be our daughter who would reunite our estranged family. Regina there was never any question that you couldn`t love, it were more that you loved too passionately, too fiercely, too completely. I know you will devote the rest of your life to loving and protecting our daughter. Regina Mills you have our blessing to ask Emma to marry you."

Regina`s eyes glistened with unshed tears of joy as the three former enemies embraced repairing bridges all believed to have long since burned.

"Now all you have to do is square it with Henry and propose to our daughter"Chuckled David

Regina`s eyes flashed wide her face turned ashen as she suddenly realised that gaining the blessing of Emma`s parents was only the first step to Emma becoming Mrs Swan-Mills.


End file.
